El Pacto
by HappyDylann
Summary: —¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio, Hiccup Haddock? —Bueno, es algo totalmente incondicional, y no estoy seguro si los compromisos de una vida deberían hacerse así, pero…claro, ¿Porque no? Considéralo una propuesta de matrimonio—Astrid parece considerarlo por un momento antes de ofrecerle su mano—Esta bien, hagamoslo, de ahora en adelante somos Prometidos condicionales. ¿Hiccstrid?
1. Chapter 1

El pacto es creado a las 2:43 de la madrugada, Él tiene 16 años y ella tiene 15. Ambos sufren de cruda moral después de comer cuatro bolsas familiares de frituras picantes ellos solos.

Hiccup está sentando en el sillón de su habitación, cambiando sin interés los canales de la televisión mientras Astrid descansa sus piernas en su regazo. Probablemente uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, y el aún no se daba cuenta.

—Quiero casarme en 10 años— Su mejor amiga le dice, haciendo que Hiccup levante una ceja y use toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonrojarse.

—¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio, Astrid Hofferson? —

—Quisieras, zoquete—Astrid le lanza con una fritura—solo digo, seria genial, ¿no lo crees? —

—¿No te parece muy…pronto para casarse? No creo ni siquiera haber terminado la universidad a los 26 años, ¿piensas casarte para entonces?—

—¿Pero no crees que sería genial? —Es como si Astrid no lo hubiera oído—Sería mejor que tener un novio, sería como…alguien que te apoye, aunque sigas estudiando o pienses trabajar o formar una familia o toda esa basura que ves en las películas—

—Nunca te imagine como una chica que le gustaría casarse—

—Yo tampoco, pero…mis padres—

—Oh—

— _Sip_ —Astrid responde—Pase los mejores años de mi vida pensando viéndolos juntos, era feliz y ni siquiera me daba cuenta. Ahora están a medio divorcio y solo me pregunto cómo dos personas que se querían tanto pueden hacerse tanto daño—

—Creo que yo podría responder esa pregunta, estás hablando con el rey de los desastres parentales—

—Tus padres desacuerdan con todo, pero al menos se quieren—Astrid arruga la nariz—En fin, tener un esposo antes de los 25 suena como una buena segunda opción, tu sabes, como un seguro de vida—

—Oye, ese sería tu esposo, no tu segunda opción—Hay una pausa cómoda en la que una idea surrealista se forma la cabeza de Hiccup, su boca habla antes de que él la pueda controlar—¿Y si hacemos un pacto? —

—¿Un pacto? — Astrid pregunta, adorablemente inocente.

—Un pacto de-de matrimonio—No es el momento de tartamudear, Hiccup Haddock—Si ambos seguimos solteros dentro de 10 años, nos casamos—

Por un momento, Astrid se le queda viendo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, entonces le da una de esas sonrisas que son todas presunción y satisfacción.

—¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio, Hiccup Haddock? —Parece que ella no puede evitar burlase, al menos un poco.

—Bueno, es algo _totalmente_ incondicional, y no estoy seguro si los compromisos de una vida deberían hacerse así, pero…—Hiccup deja salir una risa desairada, como si no pudiera tener que siquiera estuvieran teniendo esta conversación, a pesar de que fue él el que la saco a la luz para empezar—Pero claro, ¿Por qué no?, considéralo una propuesta de matrimonio—

Astrid parece considerarlo por un momento antes de ofrecerle su mano—Esta bien, hagámoslo, de ahora en adelante somos Prometidos condicionales—

Ambos se dan la mano, como si no fuera algo tan ridículamente monumental.

Hay un silencio corto en el que todo parece una broma.

—Y solo para que sepas, espero un _hermoso_ anillo dentro de 10 años—

—Se nota que nunca has mirado dentro de mi billetera—

* * *

Naturalmente, pasan 3 años sin que ninguno hable del pacto.

* * *

Él tiene 19 y está enamorado, ella tiene 18 y tiene un novio llamado Eret.

Al principio él lo _detesta_. Lo detesta por robar algo que no era suyo para empezar—porque Astrid sigue siendo su mejor amiga, pero de alguna manera nunca se sintió más lejos de él—pero no puede decirle nada porque eso significa abrir su pecho y derramar todo frente a la única persona cuya opinan importa un carajo.

Así que ambos se juntan dos veces a la semana para charlar en su habitación, como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Qué te parece Jessica? —Ella le pregunta de nuevo, y Hiccup se da cuenta que Jessica es la chica de la semana.

Él recuerda a Jessica. Ojos verdes y cabello rojo, además de una figura adorable—ambos entraron a la misma presentación en la universidad y desde entonces ella no para de mandarle fotos tediosas a su celular.

—¿Qué pasa con Jessica? —Hiccup le pregunta a medio puño de chocolates.

—No lo sé, ella es linda—Astrid arruga la nariz—Y creo que le _gustaaas_ —

Hiccup finge pensarlo por un momento—No lo sé, no creo que sea mi tipo—

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo, Hiccup? —Astrid habla, un poco agresiva, un poco molesta. Lo toma con la guardia abajo—En serio, te conozco desde que teníamos 3 años y nunca te he conocido una chica—

— _Rubia—_ Hiccup pensó— _Mi tipo es una chica rubia y salvaje y algo loca y algo agresiva, pero si pasas por el filo llegas a los abrazos y al aroma a casa_ —

—Morenas, supongo—

Al menos no como el novio de Astrid.

Hiccup escucho que Eret gasto 500 libras en _jeans,_ que va al gimnasio al menos seis veces a las semanas, que tiene todos los discos de Ministry y que, aunque tome cerveza tiene cuadros en su abdomen.

Tal vez él esté un poco celoso.

Se ven felices desde lejos, y Hiccup no pregunta cuando la ve arrugando la nariz o tomando demasiada sidra—ella tiene 18 años y Hiccup está seguro que está enamorada, y si la hace feliz entonces es suficiente para él.

Así que Hiccup se levanta una mañana, un par de semanas antes de que ella cumpla 19 años, y sale por la puerta con la idea de que el dichoso pacto nunca sucedió.

Hiccup conoce a una chica que parece la copia de carbón de Astrid, y sin darse cuenta se enamora.

* * *

Él pasa el siguiente año al lado de Camicazi, y nunca se había sentido más feliz.

* * *

Ella tiene 19 y está soltera una vez más, él tiene 20 y está enamorado.

Tantas cosas cambiaron en su solo año que es terrorífico. La rubia encontró a su novio echándole más que miradas a cierta chica de primer año y acabo botándolo tan rápido como acepto salir con él, y Hiccup consiguió una novia.

Al parecer Hiccup es un mentiroso compulsivo, porque la última vez que hablaron de su tipo de chica el expreso específicamente como tenía una cosa por las morenas, razón por la cual Astrid estuvo meses intentando emparejarlo con Heather.

De repente, ya no era necesario.

Astrid habia escuchado hablar de Camicazi muchas veces. Una chica tan loca como agresiva. Pero ella nunca espero verla tomando la mano de Hiccup, sonrojándose cada vez que se daban un beso.

Astrid recuerda las muchas veces que besó a Eret, pero en ninguna de ellas recuerda haberle dado uno más pequeño después del primero. Como si dejara una nota en sus labios. Ella nunca recuerda haber hundido su rostro en su cuello, tímida y retacada. Ella nunca recuerda haber estado tan enamorada que aun después de un año parecían novios de secundaria.

Astrid no espero el latir pesado de su corazón al pensar en ellos.

Ella tampoco espero sentir su estómago dar vueltas cada vez que los veía besarse.

Es aquí cuando Astrid se da cuenta de lo pequeña y estúpida que es.

Una tarde ambos están sentados en un café, ella está por terminar su primer semestre de universidad y tiene que estudiar para las finales, él está haciendo maletas para el viaje de aniversario con su novia, pero aun así encuentra el tiempo para ayudarla en sus prácticas.

—Entonces g(x) = h(y), pero eso es solo cuando la variable está separada y… ¿Astrid? ¿Estas prestando atención? —

No lo estaba, ella estaba viendo sus ojos, mas verdes que nunca, sus cejas tan grandes y molestas, su cabello castaño y tan desastroso.

—Solo pensaba…—Díselo, tu nunca has dudado, Astrid Hofferson—¿Alguna vez has ido a escalar? Es solo que suena un poco…peligroso—

Una sonrisa burlona se hizo en su rostro, y Astrid evito la mirada, avergonzada sin razón alguna.

—¿Estas preocupada por mí, Astrid? —Hiccup deja el lápiz sobre la mesa, al lado de su taza de café—No hace falta, Cami lo ha hecho docenas de veces y dice que es menos difícil de lo que parece, todo estará bien—

—Lo sé, es solo…— _No me gusta, no me gusta Camila, no me gusta su tonto apodo, no me gusta el hecho de que mientras yo estudio ella te lleva a escalar montañas. No me gusta pensar porque la odio tanto._ —No quiero que te rompas la cabeza, la necesito para que me ayudes a estudiar.

Ambos ríen—ella no vuelve a tocar el tema, y cuando se despide para ir a su excursión de una semana en las montañas junto con su novia—el abrazo que Astrid le da duro mucho más que cualquier otro.

Astrid lo ve subir al asiento del pasajero de la vieja Chevy del '89 de Cami, e incluso cuando la camioneta desaparece en la distancia, ella la continua siguiendo con la mirada.

* * *

Tres días después, Hiccup Haddock cae en coma.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ya no más un two-shot, y de ahora en adelante una historia completa. Lo llamaría por demanda popular si este fic fuera popular, pero una amable seguidora insistió y no se lo pude negar._

* * *

Cuando tenía 11 años, Astrid tenía un ave mascota que habia comprado junto con Hiccup—una pequeña cacatúa blanca llamada Sting—con la cual jugaba todos los días. Un día su padre la sostuvo por un momento, pero el padre de Astrid fue un contratista por 30 años de su vida, y apenas al intentar sostener la delicada ave, sus manos calludas y bruscas la tomaron demasiado fuerte y su cuello se quebró.

Esa fue la primera vez que ella perdió algo. Ahora la vida de Hiccup puede estar en las manos de alguien más y Astrid nunca ha tenido tanto miedo.

* * *

Ahora ella tiene 19 cuando recibe la llamada. Él tiene 20 y no despierta.

Astrid robo el auto de su madre y casi choca tres veces antes de llegar al hospital. Su corazón se siente pesado y apretado dentro de su pecho y su estómago se comprime cada vez que piensa en la asustada voz de Cami cuando la llamo.

Cami está sentada en la sala de espera cuando ella llega, pálida y sucia y una de sus rodillas sangra, aun vistiendo su equipo de escalar.

De alguna manera sigue viéndose feralmente hermosa.

—¿Dónde está Hiccup? —Es lo primero que Astrid dice. Camicazi tiembla. Camicazi no responde. Camicazi _tiene miedo_.

Astrid ignora cualquier racionalismo y se acerca a la rubia, tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola. — _Camila_ —Ella casi grita — _¿Donde esta Hiccup? —_

—N-Nunca habia pasado—Cami tartamudea—Siempre he escalado por la misma grieta, pero esa piedra nunca habia caído, ¿Cómo es que la piedra se derrumbó? Hiccup pesa menos que yo…Dios, quise ayudarlo, pero sangraba tanto…—

Astrid no puede respirar. —¡¿Camila donde esta Hiccup?!—

—Él no despierta—Cami responde, sus ojos se ven hundidos y su pierna buena tiembla—Lo siento—

 _¿Por qué te disculpas?_ Una parte de Astrid se pregunta, mientras que otra parece escupir veneno _Todo es su culpa._

Astrid no tiene tiempo para seguir con la interrogación, acercándose hasta la enfermera atendiendo en la recepción tan rápido que casi asusta a la pobre mujer.

—É-él paciente que acaba de entrar— Ella le dice, no sabe cómo referirse a Hiccup—la última vez que estuvo en un hospital fue cuando se resbalo en hielo negro y se rompió tobillo hace años y fue Hiccup el que sostuvo su mano todo el tiempo que estuvo en el edificio.

—Si está en emergencias, aun no podemos saber su condición exacta— La enfermera le informa con calmado profesionalismo, intentando hacerla sentir más calmada. No está funcionando. —¿Eres su conocida? ¿Tendrías alguna forma de contactar a sus padres? —

—S-si— Astrid le dice —Soy-soy su amiga— La palabra se atrapa en su garganta y la enfermera levanta una ceja, pero de cualquier manera le da unos formularios para que llene después de llamar a los padres de Hiccup.

Oh Dios, tiene que llamar a los padres de Hiccup.

Astrid sale del hospital para hacer la llamada, porque ella va a explotar si se queda un segundo más ahí adentro sin saber si Hiccup esta—

No. No. Hiccup está bien. Probablemente solo se rompió un brazo o disloco un hombro.

 _(Astrid intenta no pensar en la mirada asustada de Camicazi)_

* * *

La peor llamada de su vida después, y ella se da cuenta que está sentada en la sala de espera. El _tic-tac_ del reloj en la pared está punto de hacerla enloquecer.

* * *

Los padres de Hiccup llegan y ella no sabe cómo saludarlos, la madre de Hiccup se ve asustada y su padre se ve preocupado y enojado, demandando la presencia de Camicazi como si esta fuera a hacer una diferencia.

Es aquí cuando Astrid se da cuenta que Cami desapareció completamente.

Paso cerca de una hora antes de que los doctores salieran y pudieran hablar con los padres de Hiccup, y mientras que Astrid se rehúsa a moverse un milímetro más lejos de él, Camicazi no parece estar en ningún lado.

Astrid no sabe que esperar, pero como siempre, una parte de ella se imagina lo peor.

Cuando el doctor dice la palabra "Coma", ella puede sentirse desvanecer.

La palabra "Amputar" casi lo logra.

* * *

—El estado en su pierna izquierda era muy demasiado critico, creemos que durante la caída sufrió múltiples impactos en ella al punto de ser irreparable, teníamos dos opciones y desgraciadamente, en ninguna de ellas conservaba su pierna, intentamos salvar tanto de la pantorrilla como pudimos pero debe de entender que fue un procedimiento de emergencia y—

El doctor sigue hablando, Astrid no puede escuchar. Ella no puede escuchar nada.

* * *

—Si, pensamos que despertara pronto. El problema es que no sabemos exactamente _porque_ no despierta. Las heridas craneales están esencialmente en reparación, pero probablemente el trauma llego a ser mental, solo estamos esperando las radiografías que le tomamos para verificar si la teoría es verdad. Por el momento tendremos que declararlo en estado comatoso indefinido—

* * *

Ella tiene 19 y tiene miedo, él tiene 20 y aun no despierta.

Astrid está sentada al lado de su cama del hospital, viendo como su pecho se comprime mientras respira.

Es…es terapéutico, ella ha tenido miedo por mucho tiempo y verlo respirar la calma de una manera que las palabras de los doctores no pueden.

Le da esperanza.

La hacen pensar que podría despertar en cualquier momento.

—Así que…— Astrid comienza, sosteniendo su mano —Tuve que decirles a las enfermeras que soy tu hermana para que me dejaran pasar a visitar, bueno, tus amigos pueden pasar, pero solo los familiares pueden quedarse más de una hora. Increíble ¿no? Así que cuando despiertes recuerda decirles que soy tu hermana o nos cobraran extra—

Hiccup no reacciona a la estúpida broma, el pitido de su medidor cardiaco su única respuesta.

—Hay-hay veces en las que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, porque Cami viene…viene a visitarte ¿Sabes? —Astrid se encoje de hombros— No debería sentirme tan…enojada cada vez que lo hace ¿Verdad?, Ella es tu novia—

 _Pi…pi…pi…pi…_

—Sí, pensé que dirías eso— Astrid intenta sonreír, pero se queda corta. —Te-te traje esto—La rubia alcanza su mochila y saca un pequeño peluche, un dragón negro del tamaño de una naranja. Hiccup lo habia ganado en una feria cuando tenía 10 años y nunca habia salido a ningún viaje sin él. Estaba en su mochila cuando…

Astrid deja el peluche en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y vuelve a tomar su mano. Igual de cerca, igual de cerca.

—Imagine que te haría sentir un poco mejor, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la secundaria cuando lo perdiste? Pasamos horas buscándolo y resulto que Snotlout lo había robado. Fue-fue tan genial tumbaste uno de sus dientes de un puñetazo...cuando-cuando despiertes podemos hacerlo de nuevo, yo lo sostengo y tu lo golpeas.

La mirada de Astrid, de alguna manera, decidio ir al punto de su cuerpo donde su pierna se convertía y en muñón, y ella desvia la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada y desesperada.

Hiccup probablemente nunca podrá volver a jugar futbol con ella como en los viejos tiempos, o a manejar su motocicleta, o escalar. Dios.

—Sven está vendiendo un nuevo tipo de hamburguesa— Astrid no _soporta_ las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos, tan furtivas como débiles como desesperadas y ella hace todo lo posible por suprimirlas, como si llorar enfrente de Hiccup fuera a matarla— Ti-tiene…tiene ese aderezo de chili que tú amas y yo odio, y está envuelta-envuelta en tocino, sé que te encantara así que…

Astrid aprieta su mano una vez más, rozando su pulgar con la su palma.

—Aun estas cálido—La rubia tiembla—te estamos esperando, despierta por favor…Hiccup.

* * *

Una semana después ella recibe un texto de Cami, invitándola a tomar un café.

* * *

Ambas llegan a la Cafetería a la misma hora, Astrid no sabe cómo saludarla y Cami no lo intenta.

El ambientes es relajado dentro de la cafetería. Hay un par de personas charlando una mesa más adelante y unos cuantos hípsters abarrotados en una esquina, pero se ven amigables y todo el lugar huele a granos de café.

Todo esto, y Astrid no puede olvidar que este es el lugar donde Hiccup tuvo su primera cita con la que ahora es su novia.

—Hey—Es lo único que a Astrid se le ocurre decirle cuando ambas están sentadas e incomodas al mismo tiempo.

—Hey— Camila responde, casi como un espejo. Excepto que no lo parece.

Astrid ha estado estresada desde el accidente, eso es más que obvio. Y ella sabe que de mirarse al espejo vería los efectos de lo mismo—su propio pelo está amarrado en una descuidada cola de caballo y maquillarse dejo de ser una prioridad en cuanto declararon a Hiccup en coma, además ella no recuerda cuantos días seguidos lleva vistiendo en mismo pantalón de mezclilla.

Pero Cami no se ve nada mejor.

Su cabello corto es una maraña despeinada en su pelo, sus ojos están tan rojos que Astrid apenas puede diferencias el blanco en ellos, y las ojeras debajo de los mismos hacen notar horas y horas sin sueño.

Se ve decaída, como si la flama inicial que la hacía tan agresiva y destructiva se hubiera reducido a una simple mecha de lo que era.

—Así que… ¿Cómo has estado? —Astrid es la primera en hablar, y en cuanto hace la pregunta se da cuenta de lo estúpida que suena.

Por supuesto que la estaba pasando mal, su novio está en coma por dios santo—Astrid eres estúpida y no tienes tacto, tu madre tenia razón.

Cami no responde por un largo momento, entonces se agacha y saca un par de bandas doradas de su mochila.

Astrid siente su pulso detenerse y de repente respirar se vuelve más complicado.

—No son anillos de compromiso— Cami dice, su voz una sombra calmada de la siempre jovial chica que habia capturado a Hiccup Haddock, y a medida que las palabras se alargan sus ojos comienzan a formar un espejo de lágrimas —Pero-pero son anillos de promesa, Hiccup me lo habia dado esa mañana, estoy segura que te lo habia dicho y-y yo lo acepte.

Ella no sabe que pensar, los anillos parecen burlarse de ella, y de repente se siente sucia y egoísta por todas esas veces que tomo la mano de Hiccup.

 _No estás en tu derecho, nunca lo has estado._

—¿Camila? — Astrid le pregunta, sin poder separar su vista del par de anillos descansando sobre la mesa, justo al lado del café negro que ella misma ordeno. Todo el mundo parece jodido de una manera que no puede poner en palabras y es aquí cuando se da cuenta que lleva jodida desde el momento en el que decidió mantenerse callada.

Entonces Camicazi dice algo que ella nunca pudo haber esperado.

—Mi ex-novio murió.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella tiene 19 y no tiene palabras, él tiene 20 y no las necesita.

—Mi ex-novio murió.

Astrid no tiene tiempo de asimilar lo que Camicazi acaba de decir.

Es…es algo monumental sobre algo aún más grande, es casi increíble como un par de palabras pueden iluminarla de manera enceguecedora y destruirla al mismo tiempo.

De hecho, si Astrid cierra los ojos, casi puede escuchar como todo se derrumba—como todas aquellas veces en las que Hiccup y ella habían jugado _jenga_ —lo único indiscutible es el que el ruido es diferente. Mas tétrico.

Como huesos rompiéndose.

* * *

 _¡Crack! ¡Snap! ¡Crash!_

* * *

—Su nombre era…

Algo se atrapa en la garganta de Cami y no logra terminar la oración, Astrid no sabe que pensar, su mente está a kilómetros de distancia, tomando la mano un muchacho en coma que no la ama como ella lo ama a él.

—Su nombre era Josh—Ella por fin le dice, su mirada se vuelve distante y Astrid se siente egoísta—Lo sé, no me gustaba su nombre, era tan…básico, como todos los demás chicos sin cerebro con los que crecí. Pero-pero él era diferente. Lo conocía desde que robe su dinero para el almuerzo en jardín de niños.

Astrid nunca robo el dinero del almuerzo de Hiccup, ambos juntaban lo que conseguían y compraban lo más caro de la tienda solo para presumirlo.

Es injusto. Cami está abriendo su corazón y Astrid solo puede pensar en un pasado distante y un futuro aplastado.

 _Hiccup ama a esta chica_ Una voz en la parte agria de su mente le dice, y es verdad. Hiccup la ama lo suficiente para pensar en formar una vida con ella—Hiccup, cuyo mayor compromiso había sido una inscripción a una revista de ingeniera…hasta que conoció al objeto de sus afectos y se decidió a crecer.

Prácticamente le propuso matrimonio.

Dios.

No es justo, es mezquino y pequeño y la hace querer vomitar porque Astrid es la única que sobra en la ecuación antes de que la ecuación misma explotara en pitidos de monitor cardiaco y huesos rotos.

Dios, es como si pudiera escuchar los huesos rotos.

* * *

 _¡Crack! ¡Snap! ¡Crash!_

* * *

Cami sigue hablando, y es como si hubiera dos Astrids. Una que sigue la historia de la que nunca fue su rival y la otra piensa en la frialdad dorada de los anillos de promesa.

—Él-él era como Hiccup en _tantas maneras_ , ambos eran idiotas, ninguno se podía quedar quieto y que Dios me perdone, pero incluso besaban igual.

 _No lo digas así—_ Astrid no puede evitar lanzar el veneno en su mente, y apenas logra morder su lengua— _No lo digas así, Hiccup aún puede besar. Hiccup no está muerto._

—Y yo…tardamos _tanto tiempo_ en encontrarnos el uno al otro y-y-y…lo perdí después en una semana.

Las lágrimas que empiezan a asomarse por los ojos de Cami son una anomalía—como ver un eclipse, ella sabe que no debe verlo, pero no puede apartar la mirada—Camicazi debe ser tan dura como la roca, ese es el personaje que ella tomo, así como Astrid tomo el suyo. Pero la rubia está llorando y ella no sabe que pensar, ¿Debería intentar consolarla a pesar de _envidiarla_ tanto? ¿Debería gritarle por esconderles algo tan grande? ¿Acaso siquiera está en su derecho hacerlo?

Astrid nunca había visto esas lágrimas. Tan claras. Tan honestas.

Tan tristes.

—Y fue mi culpa—Cami levanta la voz y Astrid aprieto sus puños, un nudo en su garganta que le impide hablar y en nudo en su conciencia que le dice que no hable—Hiccup...Nunca le conté a Hiccup, pero a mi padrastro le gustaba beber, y odiaba a Josh…comenzamos a salir un sábado, para el sábado siguiente él-él...

Hay piezas que empiezan a caer en su lugar, pero la dejan con más preguntas que respuestas.

—Yo-yo solo quería alejarme de esa ciudad, quería alejarme de la cárcel donde se pudre el hombre que se llamaba mi padrastro, quería alejarme de-de esa casa...de esas personas. Y pensé que Denver sería un buen lugar…luego-luego conocí a Hiccup y…

Sus ojos se encuentran, azul con azul. Secos con incredibilidad y húmedos con angustia y miedo.

—Y lo volví a hacer.

La mirada de la rubia baja a su regazo, y Astrid puede reconocer vergüenza cuando la ve.

—Lo-Lo siento, Astrid, to-todo es mi culpa— Camicazi se disculpa entre sollozos —Lo siento…

Astrid quiere levantarse y abofetearla. Quiere tomarla del cabello y arrastrarla por el suelo hasta que este pateando y gritando, quiere destruir ese rostro del que Hiccup se enamoró con su puño, pero lo único que puede escuchar es el sonido de huesos quebrándose. Como si pisaran una rama. Como si rompieran un palillo chino.

* * *

 _¡Crack! ¡Snap! ¡Crash!_

* * *

Después de un momento que parece durar una eternidad—¿O es una eternidad que duro un momento? —Camicazi deja de llorar.

—Y ya no puedo más—Astrid nunca pensó verla llorar, pero las lágrimas no se detienen, cayendo sin omisión sobre la mesa de la cafetería—No puedo más, no puedo volver a hacerlo, no puedo volver-volver a _perderlo_ …

—Cami…—Astrid quiere decirle algo, lo que sea. Pero sus pulmones están comprimidos por un puño de acero. De miedo y de un repentino rechazo que la _asfixia._

—Por favor…no-no quise hacerlo...no quise _hacertelo_ —Cami susurra, no. Ella está _rogando_ — Por favor.

Camila Cazzie se levanta del asiento, dejando abandonados sobre la mesa un par de anillos con las inscripciones grabadas sobre el oro.

—Lo siento.

Mientras Astrid mira como su cabello dorado brilla con la luz al salir de la cafetería, nadie necesita decirle que esta es la última vez la vera.

Y tan repentina y fugaz como llego a sus vidas, Camicazi sale de ellas.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson pasa otra hora sentada en ese lugar, mirando el par de anillos que se burlan de ella—todo esto mientras piensa en todo lo que se perdió ese día.

En este momento, aunque fuera únicamente un centímetro, Astrid deja ir su amor por Hiccup Haddock.

* * *

Esa noche Astrid no regresa al hospital, en lugar de eso llama a Ruffnut y ambas salen a La Orilla, uno de sus antros favoritos, con la intención de ahogar promesas sin cumplir en alcohol y música hasta que por fin este _entumecida_.

Tal vez si la música es lo suficientemente fuerte, ella ya no podrá escuchar los huesos rompiéndose.

* * *

Dentro del bar Astrid se siente como una extraña en su vestido rojo liso, Ruffnut la maquillo y recogió su cabello hasta el punto que si se mira en el espejo no se reconoce a sí misma y ella está satisfecha con su reflejo por primera vez desde que todo se fue al diablo en bandeja de plata.

Se siente empoderada de la manera más toxica posible, y es lo único que quiere.

Porque desde que todo empezó, desde que la tragedia sobrellevo al conflicto y las estrellas se alinearon para _joder_ lo que alguna vez pudo ser, Astrid se siente como si pudiera respirar.

Si, lo que está respirando huele dulce y repugnante. Pero, aunque sea aire fétido aun sirve para llenar sus pulmones y empujar de su cabeza la idea de que Hiccup Haddock puede no despertar nunca.

Un extraño sentimiento se apodera de sus rodillas cuando Astrid piensa en cómo sería una vida sin Hiccup Haddock, y es aquí cuando ella se da cuenta del miedo que sería estar completamente sola.

—Hey—Ruffnut le llama después de que Astrid se tome su quinta copa de Ginebra—¿Estas bien?

Astrid le da una sonrisa sorprendida, casi como si la estuviera retando. Esa sonrisa que guardaba cuando discutía con Eret hace 1000 años, justo antes de dejarlo.

—¿Acaso Ruffnut Thorston intenta hacerme dejar de tomar? ¿Debería recordarte lo que paso en año nuevo?

Ruffnut hace una mueca e intenta quitarle el vaso de alcohol, pero Astrid la esquiva y le hace una señal al bartender para que le traigo otro.

Ella no recordaba la última vez que se puso un vestido mata-hombres y salió a un antro, definitivamente fue después de botar a Eret, pero efectivamente antes de enamorarse de Hiccup.

Esa pequeña etapa de diversión casual antes de darse cuenta que no importaba cuántas personas la miraran, ella únicamente tenia ojos para uno.

 _¿Qué importa? Hiccup podría morir mañana y yo no puedo hacer nada. Siempre es lo mismo, no puedo hacer nada._

Ella no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Hiccup fuera a escalar ese día, así como ella no pudo hacer nada para evitar que sus padres se separaran, o para evitar que Hiccup comenzara a salir con la primer chica que le dio un poco de afecto, o para evitar tener sentimientos por la persona más conflictiva y complicada de todo Colorado.

El pensamiento la hace querer vomitar y lleva lagrimas ácidas a sus ojos que ella tiene que parpadear antes de que logren arruinar su maquillaje.

Dios, ella esta ebria. Lo reconoce en el andar torpe de sus piernas y el revoltijo en su cabeza.

No pasan dos minutos desde que ambas se sienten de nuevo en la barra antes de que dos chicos lleguen a coquetearles. Uno de ellos tiene una barba oscura y áspera que en algún momento la habría hecho sonrojar, pero sus ojos son el mismo tono de verde que el de _él_ y Astrid no puede verlos sin recordar que sigue inmóvil en la cama de un hospital.

Así que ella deja que Ruffnut se quede con él mientras que ella misma se acerca a su amigo, un tipo alto con pelo rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa pedante y confiada que es lo más alejado a Hiccup Haddock que ella jamás ha visto.

Perfecto.

El tipo le dice su nombre y la rubia lo olvida de inmediato, pero aun así ella deja que le compre una bebida y cuando él pone chico rubio pone su mano sobre su pierna, tan cerca de su vestido con obvias intenciones, Astrid no lo detiene.

A la distancia, Astrid puede escuchar un sonido peculiar.

Como huesos rompiéndose.

* * *

 _¡Crack! ¡Snap! ¡Crash!_

* * *

 _¿Pensaban que esta seria una historia corta y dulce? Estaban equivocados. ¿Listos para la angustia, los corazones rotos, la traición y las peleas?_


	4. Chapter 4

Ella tiene 19 y no sabe que intenta demostrar, él tiene 20 y si la viera probablemente la odiaría.

¿Quién no lo haría? Ella está siendo mezquina y cínica. Y lo está demostrando con cada copa de ginebra que se bebe sin saborear, con cada vez que un cuerpo se roza con el de ella en la pista de baile.

Ruffnut está charlando amigablemente con el sujeto de barba áspera y ojos verdes y por un momento Astrid se pregunta si así se vería Hiccup si se dejara crecer la barba.

La rubia toma otro trago de su copa para volver a la realidad, recordándose a sí misma que está haciendo y como puede que Hiccup nunca se pueda dejar crecer la barba.

—¿Vienes aquí seguido? —El chico, cuyo nombre Astrid recordó que era Tobías, su tono tiernamente ebrio.

—De vez en cuando—Ella responde, y es la verdad. Casi siempre con Ruffnut, un par de veces con Heather, otro par de veces incluso con Hiccup hasta que se dio cuenta lo incomodo que se veía en medio de tanta gente incluso aunque se veía increíblemente guapo en esa ropa que escogió para él.

Genial, de nuevo está pensando en él.

Otro trago.

* * *

Tobías le sonríe y Astrid lo besa sin molestarse en preguntárselo o en ser sutil—ella está segura que él regresara su beso—un segundo después y está mordiendo su labio tan fuerte y apasionada que casi puede probar sangre.

* * *

Se siente frio, pero no hay nadie que pueda detenerla.

Tan frio.

* * *

Ellos tienen 19…No, solo él tiene 19, ella tiene 18—porque ella es un par de meses menor y eso siempre ha sido un hecho…

Ellos…tienen esa edad, ¿verdad?

Él no está seguro y tampoco le importa exactamente, de repente no es tan importante como lo que está viendo.

Ambos están sentados en el asiento de la cafetería de siempre, charlando y comiendo como siempre—de alguna manera el aire se siente diferente y él café sabe cómo cenizas en su boca, pero no importa. No importa.

No importa porque Astrid se ve hermosa, su suelto sobre sus hombros como un halo sobre su cabeza, una corona verdadera que parece brillar en oro cuando la luz que entra por el ventanal la toca.

—Te ves hermosa.

Hiccup dice las palabras, pero estas solo suenan en sus propios oídos…

¿Verdad?

Todo está borroso, pero tan vivido al mismo tiempo. Y entonces Hiccup se da cuenta que esto ya paso y es hermoso—¿o tal vez solo es un tonto sentido de Déjà vu?

Astrid termina de tomar su café y levanta una mano hacia Hiccup, al principio él está seguro que va a tocar su mejilla, pero entonces sus dedos encuentran su cabello castaño y comienzan a jugar con las hebras del mismo.

—Deberías cortarte el cabello— Ella le dijo...No, no se le dijo. Se lo dice. Porque esto está pasando ahora. ¿Verdad?

—Bien, pero nunca dejare que tú lo hagas de nuevo, la última vez pensé que iba a morir.

—¡Las tijeras solo rozaron tu oreja! No es como que hubiera querido cortarte el cuello—Astrid respondió. Responde. ¿Por qué todo se siente tan cálido?

—¡Tampoco es como si no lo hubieras intentado!

Ambos ríen y se siente bien, entonces Astrid deja de reír y mira por la ventana de la cafetería—pero la sonrisa nunca deja su rostro y eso es tan perturbador como increíble.

Él en serio podría pagar para ver esa sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Eret llegó— Ella le dice mientras se levanta. Hiccup intenta detenerla, pero no hace nada. —Recuérdame pasar a tu dormitorio para recoger tu casco, Eret se ha vuelto un poco estricto con eso de usarlo en su motocicleta.

Es verdad, Eret acaba de estacionar su Harley afuera del café y está entrando. Hiccup ignora el tensar en su pecho y recuerda sus votos mentales.

—Los verdaderos hombres ignoramos las reglas de seguridad, ¿Quién necesita rodilleras?

—Las actrices porno, principalmente—Eret dice cuando escucha su pregunta y ambos sonríen cuando lo ven, la de Astrid honesta, la de Hiccup no tanto.

Eret se acerca primero a su novia y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, Astrid lo devuelve de la misma manera y Hiccup no puede evitar perderse en la manera en la que estos respingan cuando tocan los de él.

Su pecho se tensa más y a la distancia escucha el pitido frenético de un monitor de ritmo cardiaco.

Después de esto Eret saluda a Hiccup con un golpe de puños, amigable y comprensivo y para nada presumido o ególatra.

—¿Estás lista? —Eret le pregunta a Astrid, y esta niega con la cabeza.

—Solo tengo que comprar un par de rosquillas para él camino, ¿Qué tan lejos esta esté mirador de todas maneras?

—Solo un par de horas— Él muchacho logra ver el desastre de cuadernos y libros sobre la mesa de la cafetería y arruga su nariz, lanzándole a su novia una mirada preocupada— ¿Estás segura que quieres venir? Podemos re-agendar si tienes…demasiado en manos.

—Está bien, solo es matemáticas—Astrid le dice mientras se levanta y comienza a sacar dinero de su bolsa, probablemente el necesario para rosquillas—Además, termine todo. y Hiccup prometió checar que todas las respuestas estuvieran bien.

—Oh, ya veo. Gracias, viejo— Eret, siempre tan sorprendentemente amable para alguien que él ha visto noquear los dientes de alguien más durante una pelea.

Hiccup levanta su taza de café en solidaridad y muestra de que logro escuchar todo, cuando le da un trago el café sabe cómo saliva y su boca se siente seca.

Él se siente como un espectador de nuevo.

Espera…él recuerda esas ecuaciones. Hiccup ya habia checado las respuestas de esas tareas—la mitad habían estado mal y él las tuvo que hacer de nuevo—¿Qué esta pasando?

Todo está borroso y brillante al mismo tiempo—hace frio en su pierna izquierda y de alguna manera el resto de su cuerpo está en llamas.

 _Él... ¿Acaso él está muriendo?_

La escena delante de sus ojos es melancólica, pero él casi puede oler el café y es lo más delicioso que jamás ha probado.

Astrid regresa con una caja blanca de rosquillas y saca un de ellas para meterla en la boca de su mejor amigo, luego se agacha y deja un beso en su mejilla antes de partir.

Hiccup está seguro que tanto Astrid como Eret dijeron algo antes de despedirse, pero por alguna razón no los puede escuchar.

Solo puede pensar un par de cosas mientras los ve salir. La imagen tallada en sus retinas probablemente para siempre—Astrid sosteniendo la mano de Eret mientras este sostiene la de ella, sus dedos entrelazados. Hiccup solo puede pensar en lo amargamente perfectos que se ven juntos.

Astrid no se ve demasiado pequeña al lado de él. Él no tiene razón cuando dice lo contrario. Astrid se ve como si perteneciera al lado de Eret—ambos tan fuertes, ambos tan preparados, tan sociales, tan _clichés_ —a veces cliché puede ser bueno, a veces puede ser suficiente—y ambos lo demuestran cada vez que se besan, cada vez que hacen algo tan común entre parejas que se aman que es exasperante.

Astrid se ve feliz de una forma que nunca la ha visto antes, y el saber que no es él el que ocasiona esa felicidad es...

Bueno, ya no se puede catalogar como imposible. Tal angustia solo es una etapa, y Hiccup quiere verla sonreír más de lo que quiere sonreír él mismo.

Él apretar en su pecho casi duele—pero a Hiccup le gusta pensar que están son el tipo de cosas que "Solo dolerán mañana"

Mañana.

 _Mañana._

 _Mañana._

¿Cuándo sera mañana?

En… ¿en dónde está?, ¿Qué está pasando? _¿Dónde está su cuerpo?_

Hiccup quiere decir algo. Él tiene sed y necesita agua. Él tiene 20 años, no 19. Su pierna se quema ¿Por qué nadie lo esta ayudando? ¿Dónde están todos?

Hiccup quiere preguntarse que es ese horrible pitido. ¿Por qué hay un monitor cardiaco? Seria increíble si pudiera preguntárselo a alguien, pero todo está oscuro salvo por los destellos de colores bailando frente a sus ojos en forma de recuerdos, de personas.

 _Dios donde esta Cami._

Mamá, Papá. Lo siento no debí escalar sin casco. Pero hacia tanto calor.

* * *

Astrid. Astrid. Astrid.

* * *

La piedra solo se derrumbó. Cami dijo que era seguro. Hacia tanto calor.

Astrid.

* * *

La luz blanca es cegadora.

Hiccup despierta sin saber que estaba dormido, mirando a su alrededor y sintiéndose mareado y torpe.

Él…él está en una habitación blanca, un monitor cardiaco al lado de su cama y él ni siquiera sabe cómo llego—tampoco puede pensarlo. Su mente esta borrosa y cada vez que intenta formar una oración esta pierde significado y forma antes de salir de sus labios.

Tampoco es como que pudiera hablar, su boca está más seca que un—

Un repentino mareo la lanza sobre los aires y apenas logra estirar su cabeza sobre la cama del hospital para vomitar un líquido pálido y acuoso sobre el suelo, tosiendo y ladrando mientras el fuego sale de su garganta. El liquido sale de su garganta y empapa el pálido suelo. La luz blanca es cegadora y hace que su cabeza duela al punto de casi explotar.

Este… ¿este es un hospital?

Él no quiere abrir los ojos. Sus ojos duelen. Él se siente delgado…más que de costumbre, y cuando intenta levantar un brazo para cubrir la luz se da cuenta que este está mucho más esquelético que de costumbre.

Hay una jeringa enterrada en su muñeca.

No… no tiene sentido. Algo anda mal.

Pero todo se mueve y moverse _duele_. Además, si no se apura llegara tarde a su excursión con Cami, ambos iban a salir a escalar.

—¿Cami? ...A-Astrid…— Alguien, quien sea.

Las palabras salen casi inaudibles de su boca y su garganta duele con cada oración.

Él intenta levantarse, su brazo lentamente hace lo posible para elevar la sábana que cubre sus piernas.

Cuando recorre un poco el tejido se da cuenta que en donde su pierna izquierda estaba no hay más que un muñón vendado.

—Uh.

— _Ya veo—_ Hiccup piensa mientras vuelve a dormirse— _Esto es un sueño._

La vida real no podría ser tan horrible.

* * *

Todo es un sueño.

* * *

 _Este capitulo fue divertido de escribir, lo hice rápido porque honestamente solo quería que mi chico despertara así que corte la parte de Astrid del capitulo y esta aparecerá como el abre telón en el siguiente capitulo. Esperan el final de la primera saga y comenzaremos con el lento proceso de recuperación de nuestro idiota chico dragón. Tal vez con la ayuda de cierto felino ansioso por aparecer._

 _Recuerden, ¡entre más reviews más aumentan mis ganas de escribir! Me hace pensar que mi trabajo vale algo ademas de un hobby. Quisiera tener tiempo para hablar del trailer pero esos comentarios seran en el siguiente capitulo de Peldaños y Faroles que se viene dentro de poco._

 _Este capitulo sera editado dentro de poco. ¡Disfruten los posibles errores de este capitulo sin editar!_

 _HD._


	5. Chapter 5

Él tiene 20 y cae sobre el sueño como una roca hundiéndose en un río. Ella tiene 19 y el beso se siente vacío y sucio en sus labios.

Ambos están sentados en uno de esos sofás que hay en los clubs—Tobías besa su cuello y casi la hace sentir como comida—pero también es una emoción melancólica que la hace querer más, aunque esto solo aumenta el pulsar en su estómago y la repentina nausea que la sobrecoge.

Pero no es nada que ella no allá aguantado cuando salió con Eret, hace tanto tiempo.

Ella no es buena con las relaciones—Eret fue el inicio de su mala suerte, y Hiccup…

Hiccup siempre ha estado ahí. Hiccup es Hiccup—ella no debería querer besar a _Hiccup_.

Es muy tarde para si quiera intentarlo.

Aunque, ¿Quién sabe? ¿Tal vez ella podría hacer algo un poco más egoísta e injusto y robarle un beso mientras sigue en coma? Hiccup la perdonaría—pero ella nunca se perdonaría a sí misma.

Tobías aprieta su pierna cuando se da cuenta que ella ya no esta tan interesada en besarlo como hace unos minutos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Él joven rubio le pregunta, pero Astrid reconoce el filo impaciente en su voz—este _fuckboy_ solo quiere usarla un rato.

No hay problema con eso. Ella podría usarlo a él. Y al día siguiente ella despertara arrepentida y sintiéndose como que traiciono a alguien—pero Astrid no tiene a nadie a quien traicionar, ¿No es así?

—Nada— Astrid responde, usando una de esas falsas sonrisas que nunca dejaba su rostro durante la preparatoria —¿Puedes traerme una bebida? Hace calor aquí —Ella puntúa la oración poniendo una de sus manos sobre su rodilla, y Tobías atrapa la insinuación rápidamente, sonriendo de manera casi tétrica y caminando hacia la barra de bebidas rápidamente.

Astrid aprovecha la ausencia de su cuerpo contra el suyo para intentar respirar, pero todo lo que entra en sus pulmones es aire sofocado y humo de cigarrillo.

Uh.

Es verdad, ella no ha podido respirar desde hace mucho tiempo—desde que Cami la llamo esa tarde. Desde que dijeron que Hiccup no iba a despertar.

Ella no ha podido respirar.

Astrid se recuesta sobre el sofá del club, intentando hundirse sobre los incomodos cojines mientras la música retumba en sus oídos—ella apenas puede escuchar a Ruffnut ligar con su nuevo novio.

—¿Estás segura que puedes manejar? —Él chico cuyo nombre Astrid nunca escucho le pregunta a Ruffnut, sorprendentemente amable.

Su amiga se encoje de hombros —He estado tomando vírgenes toda la noche, intento bajar un poco en esto del alcohol, mi novio es un terco maldito.

El chico se ríe y Astrid levanta una ceja, ella no recordaba que Ruff estuviera saliendo con alguien.

Al menos eso explica porque aún no se ha ido con este sujeto al baño del club—Ruffnut Thorston puede ser un desastre en todos los sentidos posibles, pero a diferencia de muchos de sus ex-novios, ella nunca seria infiel.

—Se de lo que hablas, estoy seguro que pesaría el doble si no fuera por mi esposa, no para de obligarme a hacer dietas.

—¿Estás casado? Ruffnut pregunta, ahora siendo su turno de levantar una ceja —Mierda Tommy, pensé que tenías, como, 23 años.

El tipo de la barba y los ojos verdes, Tommy, ríe de nuevo —Casi, tengo 25. Últimamente solo salgo para acompañar a Tobías, tu sabes, asegurarme que no haga algo que lo meta en prisión.

—¿Qué clase de loco se casaría a los 25 años? —Ruffnut le dice de manera juguetona y ambos ríen, sin darse cuenta que Astrid comenzó a temblar.

Ella. Ella se quiere casar a los 25.

Astrid lo había olvidado en una semana, pero siempre ha estado alguna parte en la parte de atrás de su cabeza—siempre un recordatorio constante que la ayudaba a sobrevivir el día a día sin que ella se diera cuenta.

El Pacto.

Dios.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo sucedió? ¿4 años?

Astrid lo recuerda como si hubiera sucedido ese día mismo. El sabor a jalapeño de las frituras en su lengua, el aire helado entrando por la ventada de la habitación de Hiccup. La calidez de su piel cuando ambos se dieron la mano, sellando el trato como si no hubiera sido algo monumental.

Ella probablemente nunca habia estado más feliz que en ese momento, y nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

Astrid añora ese momento más de lo que puede describir con palabras, y si tan solo pudiera regresar a él…

Pero no es posible. El momento paso y la única ventana se cerró, ahora ella esta carente de aire y sofocándose y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Porque mientras la tonta, _estúpida_ cliché de rubia mimada se está besando con otro cliché llamado Tobías en la parte de atrás de un club, Hiccup Haddock está muriendo lentamente en la cama de un hospital.

Un par de años. Solo faltaban un par de años. Hiccup hubiera sido su esposo.

Ella se toma un momento para imaginar cómo seria, incluso cuando las imágenes únicamente pueden causarle dolor—ella probablemente habría lucido su apellido de manera orgullosa.

Astrid Haddock.

Suena estúpido incluso en su propia cabeza, pero ella no puede evitar aferrarse al pensamiento como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de un mar turbulento. Su mundo se está cayendo alrededor ¿Qué más puede hacer?

—¿Astrid? — Ruffnut le llama la atención, y Astrid voltea casi muerta hacia su amiga —¿Estas llorando?

—¿Qué? —Astrid pregunta, entonces ella por fin siente la humedad en sus mejillas, levantando una mano para tocar sus ojos completamente empapados.

Oh Dios.

Astrid ignora a Ruffnut y Tommy mientras se levanta, corriendo hacia el baño del club. Ella pasa por la pista de baile empujando gente y derribando bebidas, sin importarle nada más que escapar de la horrible música y la aún más horrible realidad.

El baño está completamente vacío cuando por fin llega a él, y lo primero que hace es lazarse sobre uno de los baños y vomitar los contenidos de su estómago en él. Su garganta arde y ella puede saborear el repugnante regusto del alcohol y los labios de Tobías mientras vomita. Una chica en el estante de al lado le pregunta si ella está bien, pero Astrid no tiene la fuerza en su garganta para responder.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Ella no debería estar aquí. Ella no se siente cómoda aquí, ¿Qué clase de estúpida idea fue la que la impulso a venir a este club?

Olvidar a Hiccup, al menos por un rato. Olvidar el hecho de que está enamorada de alguien que puede morir en cualquier momento, escapar de si misma ahogándose en alcohol y labios cálidos.

Es estúpido incluso cuando lo dice estando ebria—es mezquino e inútil y simplemente _no es ella_.

Astrid Hofferson ya no es esa chica. Ella nunca lo fue completamente y tiene pruebas de ello, ¿Asi que qué la detiene de botar al chico sin nombre o rostro con el que se ha estado besando toda la noche e irse a dar una ducha en su casa?

Absolutamente nada.

Astrid se levanta torpemente, recogiendo su bolso y sacando de él una menta para enmascarar el olor del vomito en su garganta—dispuesta a largarse de ese lugar y nunca volver.

La rubia está lavando su cara cuando escucha unos pasos atrás de ella, y sus instintos la hacen voltear rápidamente para ver a un expresivo Tobías mirándola casi salvajemente.

—¿Astrid? — Él le pregunta, y Astrid no sabe que pensar exactamente. —No estabas cuando traje las bebidas, ¿Estas bien?

Oh, cierto. Este chico.

—No, no estoy muy bien— Ella le responde, imposible desenmascarar su desinterés en él —Tengo que irme.

—… ¿Esta bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No— Astrid responde inmediatamente, y la expresión de Tobías cambia a una ofendida —No hace falta, gracias y… ¿nos vemos luego?

Ella no está acostumbrada a hacer _esto_ exactamente. Bueno, ella está acostumbrada a rechazar a chicos en los antros, pero no a rechazarlos después de besarte con ellos durante una hora.

—E-espera— Tobías intenta convencerla, actuando demasiado pegajoso y perdiendo esa onza de carisma que la habia convencido de besarlo en primer lugar. —No puedes irte, quédate.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme— Astrid presiente algo malo, y se hubiera largado de ahí si no fuera porque su cabeza sigue mareada y algo sobre las nubes. Culpa del alcohol que aún no deja su cuerpo.

— _No puedes_ — Tobías toma su brazo de manera agresiva, y a Astrid no le gusta a donde está yendo esto. —No-no puedes irte, vamos, Astrid. ¿Al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa?

—¡Suéltame! —Astrid le grita, empujándolo lejos de ella.

Lo siguiente que siente es el ardor en su mejilla de una bofetada.

Por un segundo—un solo segundo—Astrid esta atónita. La acaban de abofetear. Un chico la acaba de abofetear tan fuerte que casi la tira sobre el suelo

Pero después de la aterradora sorpresa, llega la blanca, _ardiente_ furia.

—Lo-lo sien—

Tobías no tiene tiempo de disculparse antes de que el puño de Astrid choque contra su rostro.

El primer puñetazo es suficiente para desaparecer su equilibrio, pero ella no llego a ser cinta negra en karate siendo amable con sus oponentes. Astrid no se detiene—este _bastardo_ se atrevió a golpearla.

El siguiente golpe es directamente en su mandíbula, y la rubia puede escuchar el crujir de sus dientes contra sus nudillos—es un sonido casi melancólico.

Todo se siente imposiblemente terapéutico. Golpearlo. Se siente _bien_. Ella no necesitaba dormir con este pedazo de basura, ella necesita golpearlo hasta que ambos _sangren_.

Un gancho al hígado y Tobías está en el suelo.

Ella sigue golpeándolo hasta que alguien los separa—uno de los guardias de seguridad del club—y es hasta entonces que se da cuenta que su mejilla aun duele, pero no tanto como sus nudillos.

Todo lo que pasa después sucede de manera borrosa.

Ella recuerda que Tommy tiene que llevarse cargando el cuerpo inerte de Tobías, y recuerda como la chica que estaba con ellos en el baño les da una explicación de lo sucedido al encargado del antro—ella recuerda como Ruffnut la sube al taxi y la lleva a su casa sin reclamarle lo que hizo o _porque_ lo hizo.

Pero sobretodo, Astrid recuerda que, al llegar a su casa, ella llora hasta dormirse.

No por lo que paso durante la noche, si no por el siempre presente fantasma que la ha perseguido por las ultimas semanas.

Hiccup Haddock, y lo que pudieron haber sido.

* * *

Al día siguiente Astrid despierta con una resaca que la hace querer morir, y al mirarse en el espejo mientras se lava los dientes puede ver que su mejilla esta morada y roja al mismo tiempo—además sus nudillos están pelados y heridos, con sangre seca manchando su piel blanca.

Ella recuerda porque lleva tanto tiempo odiándose a sí misma.

Astrid esta tan fuera de sí misma mientras se viste para ir a visitar a Hiccup, que no se da cuenta de los muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas que inundaron su celular la noche anterior.

El último de ellos es de Valka Haddock, las letras brillando sobre la pantalla pasan ignoradas cuando Astrid sale de su casa hacia el hospital.

 _Hiccup despertó._


End file.
